Move
This page is about the keyword. For the attribute, see Move (Attribute). "Move" (移動 Idō) is a Keyword exclusive to the monsters allowing them to move to an empty monster area at the start of either player's attack phase, in which the turn player has the priority to do it first. Latest Reminder Text List of Cards with Move Danger World Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Jetfighter *Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes Size 2 *Nightflight Dragon, Rahal *Severing Dragon, Scissor Gilos Size 3 *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Black Rampage, Fanagl *Death Ruler, Deathcusion *Gate Guider, Flegetonte Size 2 *Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil Size 3 *Death Ruler, Curse Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *Thunder Knights, Hardy Knife Dragon Size 1 *Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot *Blade Wing Dragon *Blazehorn Dragon *Crimson Battler, Burn Guts Dragon *Dragon Knight, Bat Masterson *Dragon Knight, Martell *Dragon Knight, Red Baron *Sunbooster Dragon *Thunder Knights, Double Flail Dragon Size 2 *Godly-speed Bal Dragon *Burstdash Dragon *Crimson Battler, Boosted Dragon *Crimson Battler, Halberd Gauntlet *Dragon Knight, Hartman *Dragon Knight, Kojiro *Fang Slade Drum *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Sound Speed Sen *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Steel Ball Rindo *Jackknife "Savior" *Jackknife, "Drum Bunker" *Pizza Party! Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Soularmor Dragon *Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon *Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon Size 3 *Armordeity, Dynamis *Fatal Arms Dragon *Flaming Sky Cavalry Dragon, Blazing Sun *Kazuchika Okada!! *Skyblue Dragon, Crystal Saber *Super Armordragon, General Boldness *Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon Impact Monsters Size 2 *Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne "Command of the Lightning General!" Size 3 *Mysterious Sun Dragon, "Hidden Power" Dungeon World Monsters Size 2 *Blue Knight, Noboru *Dragon Wing Knight, Dragon Gard *INV Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea *Monk of Bread Deity, Prios Size 3 *Demon Knight of Destruction, Fold Break Hero World Monsters Size 1 *Cyber Police, Heroic Blader *Rescue Dragon Mach Braver *Ride Changer, Spyker *Uniform Warrior, Racer Frill Size 2 *Cardian, "Mode Speed" *Card Wyburn *Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill Size 3 *Battle Poet, Sin King Impact Monsters Size 2 *Masked Vantage, "Resplendent Being, Gorgeous Mask!" Katana World Monsters Size 0 *Tsukikage, Sirius Mode Size 1 *Accelerate Ninja, Hayate *Diversion Troublemaker, Bakemujina *Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu *Treachery, Jakikarasu Size 2 *Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon *Fire Ploy Ninja, Toranosuke *Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru Size 3 *Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma Impact Monsters Size 3 *Skull Warrior Bones of the Four Birds, “Akuten Haba” Magic World Monsters Size 2 *Cloud-riding Hop Hob Legend World Monsters Size 1 *Knights of the Round Table, Gareth Size 2 *Dragon Extermination Knight, Siegfried *Valkyrie, Brilliant Brynhildr Size 3 *Valkyrie, Future Lamenting Skuld Star Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *INV Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord *Mega Particle, Aero Soul *Shooting Star, Balmeteor *Star Dragoner, Blazer Size 2 *Star Dragon of Bonds, Jackknife *Ultra Violet, Black Specter Impact Monsters Size 2 *Magellaclouds, "Magellanic Stream!" List of Cards that give Move Dragon World Items *Dragon Staff, Dragogift Monsters Size 1 *Dragon Knight, Lenus *Thunder Knights, Iron-fist Dragon *Thunder Knights, Main-gauche Dragon *Thunder Knights, Silverchain Dragon *Thunder Knights, Slide Wing Dragon Size 2 *Jackknife, "Drum Bunker" *Passing the Baton! Bal Dragon *Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne *Thunder Knights, Sword-shield Dragon Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon Dungeon World Monsters Size 1 *Caplico Life! Noboru *Swordsman of the East, Zanya Hero World Monsters Size 1 *Rescue Dragon, Northern Bard Katana World Spells *Art of Heat Haze Magic World Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Mad Dancing Legend World Monsters Size 1 *Soaring Flame, Lindwurm Star Dragon World Items *Radiant Saber, Providence Monsters Size 0 *Dragonarms, Schrodinger Size 1 *Dragonarms, Vogel Size 3 *Biggest Dragonarms, Photon Lancer List of Anti-Move Cards Danger World *Armorknight Evil Eye Dragon World *Blue Sky Knights, Seeker Penguin Dragon Dungeon World *Gummy Slime Legend World *Water Spirit, Rusalka